A known torque box arrangement is disclosed in Kazyak U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,403, wherein a pair of such torque boxes provide a connection between front and passenger compartment structural subassemblies of a vehicle space frame.
Another known torque box assembly is illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 9, and will be described later.